The present invention relates to buckles of the type having clasp members in the form of resilient arms received in a housing having coupling apertures to receive coupling tabs on the resilient arms and more particularly the invention relates to a locking device to minimize unauthorized or accidental movement of the resilient arms to uncouple the buckle.
Attempts to provide such a locking device for this buckle, hereinafter referred to as a side release buckle, have been primarily directed to accidental buckle release. The locking device for buckles disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,725 to Krauss is for nylon belts as used for toolbelts, life preservers, seat belts and scuba equipment. Prior patents including the Krauss patent disclose locking devices on the exposed side of the buckle. The prior art locking devices are not intended to be concealed so as to inhibit unauthorized release.
Prior art locking devices are not designed so that the wearer can quickly unlock and uncouple the buckle with one hand. U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,515 to Wolsterstorff is designed to be unlocked and uncoupled using two hands. European Patent Applications EP 0 363 121 A2 and EP 0 426 325 A1 to Illinois Tool Works Inc. must be unlocked using a key. The prior art locking devices do not permit quick and easy locking and unlocking for the wearer, while at the same time inhibiting unauthorized or accidental release.